


Panic

by Forthediehards



Series: OC Adventures [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Enter the Gratians, M/M, TW: Kidnapping, Tw: Reference to torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Panic. The only comprehensible emotion Sa’ti can process when he sees Kaj’s scared face come in through a fuzzy feed on his phone, at the hands of Gratians no less, is panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic

The only comprehensible emotion Sa’ti can process when he sees Kaj’s scared face come in through a fuzzy feed on his phone, at the hands of Gratians no less, is panic.

He’s dealt with Gratians enough in the past to know how dangerous and powerful they are, and how they won’t hesitate to kill Kaj in cold blood without batting an eyelash.

Sa’ti’s heart kicks up into a frantic pace and he’s muttering phrases of mercy before his brain can even fully comprehend the situation. Let Kaj go. Take me. I’ll do whatever you want just don’t hurt him.

The transmission ends with the sound of Kaj screaming, and Sa’ti is certain it will haunt his very being for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kaj is a character from my friend's webcomic called Quench. I cannot post this without linking you to her work, because her comic is wonderful and I want to share it with the world.
> 
> Link to the comic: http://quenchcomic.tumblr.com  
> Link to her blog: http://kahentine.tumblr.com
> 
> And if you're interested in reading more about my OC, Sa'ti, and his race (Aguantia), you can find more info here, as well as information as to why Gratians are so scary -
> 
> Sa'ti: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656933898/about-sati  
> Aguantia: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133656090953/about-aguantia  
> Gratia/Gratians: http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/post/133658279248/about-gratiagratians-another-raceworld-ive


End file.
